


Caritas Est

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They way they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caritas Est

**Author's Note:**

> Sp I'm writing my wedding vows and thinking of all the reasons I love my partner and just thought 'how would they love each other?' and voila, this was spawned.

The way Ronan wakes up every night to make sure Adam is still next to him.

The way Adam chases Opal around the house until she's squealing with laughter.

The way Opal's laughter is one of very few things that make Ronan's face melt into a real smile.

The way Adam knows this, so he will always watch for that smile.

The way that, after a falling out, Ronan will always pull Adam closer when falling asleep, because he can't stand the idea of Adam thinking he doesn't care.

The way Adam will sit through hours of Dexter re-runs because Ronan loves it.

The way Ronan will watch hours of True Blood, because he knows Adam loves that.

The way Ronan and Adam will sit, Opal between them, on the sofa on a rainy afternoon, Adam reading, Ronan listening to music, just holding hands.

The way Ronan always makes more food than he'll eat, just in case Adam is hungry.

 

The way Gansey always waits for Blue to make the first move.

The way he watches how intensely she concentrates when making new clothes.

The way the only reason he keeps wearing his boat shoes, is because Blue takes so much delight in ripping the shit out of him for it.

The way he kisses her nose on purpose because she always scrunches it after.

The way she brings him left over pizza from work.

They way she grabs his hand and jumps about slightly when she's excited.

The way he surprises her with little things, just so she'll do that.

 

The way they all know how to just be together. No words needed.


End file.
